The Words she Has been waiting for
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Naruto Finally tells her what she has been waiting for.


**The Words She has been Waiting for**

The war had ended; Konoha was finally back to its regular state. The sky finally had finally seemed to be a clear blue. She was making her way to see someone who was dear to her. She walked into the cemetery and looked down at a plaque. Hinata brushed her hands softly across his name. She wasn't going to cry, she didn't want it to seem as his death was in vain. She placed flowers down and looked at his name. She was lost in thought about all the good times they had together, that she was startled as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Tenten!"

"Hey Hinata, how is everything?"

"Things are okay, just came to see Nii-san, it's just not the same at the house hold without him you know?"

"Yea, not having him with the squad is pretty sad, but I always feel like his spirit is there..I could still feel him watching us and making sure we do all our training the right way" Tenten giggled as her eyes slowly began glistened.

"I could imagine how much pain your in.."

"Yea, with his death, I never had a chance to tell him, But he did this for you, and I will see him again one day" She smiled. She thought of him and the tears started to become unbearable. "You should go see a fellow ninja in the hospital, because if you don't, I don't think he will forgive you" Tenten laughed as Hinata blushed.

"Your right! Let me get going, and Tenten."

"Yea?"

"Be strong, he would tell you too.."

"Yea, every time I cry, I swear I hear him calling me a baby" She said while laughing. "Get going!"

"See You!" Tenten smiled at Hinata walked away. Her heart still ached.

"I don't think I can last very long without you; think you can wait for me?" She said as she kneeled at his grave. The tears fell from her eyes. "I'm still mad at you for leaving me…Lee won't stop crying" She giggled.

**With Hinata**

She was going through the halls looking for Naruto's room. "Where could he be.." She heard a female yell from the other room. "I found him" She walked into the room and saw Sakura yelling at Naruto.

"I told you a million times you need to stay in bed!"

"But Sakura! This food sucks and I'm hungry!"

"Naruto! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Hinata help me!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and hide behind her. "She is scaring me" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Can you tell your significant other something, cause I will be the reason of his death" and with those words, Sakura left the room closing the door behind her.

"Do you like embarrassing people?"

"Oh shush! You! You ended to go back to your room! How did you get passed the guards?"

"Come on I'm a Uchiha"

She laughed a little. "Come on lets go"

"Nurse hold my hand, I don't feel so well.." Sasuke grabbed her hand and she couldn't help but blush. "heh there we go" She grabbed his hand harder.

"Do you want a broken hand?"

"Hn" He said as they walked to his room, still hand in hand.

**Hinata and Naruto**

They were blushing based on what Sakura said, Hinata couldn't take the silence. "I-I brought you some food, since your always hungry when I come."

"Hehe! You know me so well!"

"Of course!" Hinata said while blushing. He was looking in her eyes, she looked away. Naruto noticed what he did and looked away.

"W-Well what you brought me?"

"Some homemade Ramen, rice balls, barbeque pork and rice and veggies. " She said with a smile.

"You're going to spoil me!" She laughed. "You're going to eat too right?"

"O-of course!" She got the bowls from her bag and began to serve them both. She felt happy being next to him. They began to eat in silence, until Naruto started talking.

"Hinata.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.."

"huh what are you sorry for?"

"I never really gave you an answer did I?"

"To wha-" then she remembered when she told him how she felt.

"Before we defeated Tobi, all the things you said, every word, made me realize-" Hinata felt her heart beats increase, "my true feelings…Hinata I'm sorry." With those words, she felt her world crumble down.

"I'm sorry I never realized the truth, all your actions, the way you treated me, everything, I never realized how much you loved me, and I was dumb enough to chase after another girl."

"Its okay I-"

"No it isn't okay, it will never be okay, I feel terrible for what I done to you, It took me so long to realize.." He grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes, "To realize you loved me, and on top of that, I never realized, until that day, that I loved you just as much as you loved me…" Hinata felt happiness explode through her body. She finally heard the words she always wanted, from the man she always wanted.

"FINALLY!" Was heard through the door. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba and so many other people outside the door. They both laughed.

"Hinata, once I'm o ut of here, how about I show you what a good time is?" Hinata began to blush, a little too much and ended up fainting on top his lap.

"Oi Hinata! Hinata!"

"Bad choice of words dope" Sasuke said through the door.

"Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun L-loves me a-and wants to show me a g-good time.."

"If Neji was here he would kill me!"

_**Its Just a really short fic of what would happen after the war, and it is sad, funny and cute, I still miss Neji! Tell me what you think?**_

_**Fefe D.**_


End file.
